Injection valves are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves for an internal combustion engine comprise actuator units. In order to inject fuel, the actuator unit is energized so that a fluid flow through the fluid outlet portion of the injection valve is enabled.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressures. In the case of gasoline engines the pressures may be for example in the range of up to 200 bar. In the case of diesel engines the pressures may be in the range of more than 2,000 bar. The injection of fluids under such high pressures has to be carried out very precisely.